


Checkmate

by LaPaon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confession, F/M, Love, adrien has to help him translate, and nathalie can speak spanish, another confessions story, gabenath, gabriel and nathalie like to play chees from time to time, he learns it for [ insert reason here ], so she confess to gabriel in spanish but he don´t understand a single word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPaon/pseuds/LaPaon
Summary: hurryglow and I again talked about something and I decide to again write it down and make it a Gabenath story.Gabriel and Nathalie play from time to time chees and Nath confess to him in spanish. So Gabe won´t get it.But what is a blonde boy who understand it decide to help his father to understand what she said.
Relationships: GabeNath - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Checkmate

It was getting late and all the lights in the Agreste Mansion had gone out except for one room. Everyone had gone to bed. The only light left was in Gabriel Agreste's room. Gabriel stood at his desk and worked on his last designs. He had received a large order for a fashion event and the final preparations had to be made to go through all the designs again and to revise them if it was needed.  
Nathalie was also immersed in her work. The tray shone in front of her and there were piles of papers next to it.  
"Sir, that's insane." she began to speak.  
Gabriel nodded in agreement. "I know, but I couldn't cancel the order."  
"You should have started earlier."  
Gabriel grumbled softly once, he knew that. He had let the work grind too much in the past few days, and always rested when the opportunity arose to akumatizesomeone, which made both him and Nathalie work all the longer now.  
"I'm almost done. How about you?"  
"I have already worked out and laid out the plan for the next few weeks. I have taken into account both your and Adrien's wishes. I have also informed the agent and processed an appointment with them. All that is missing are the signatures on the respective documents. " Nathalie informed him.  
Gabriel nodded and saved his last design "I think we deserve a break"  
"Sir?" said Nathalie who looked at him suspiciously, after all Gabriel's sentence 'let's take a break' was the reason why they had to work on it now and didn´t finish it earlyer.  
But Gabriel could calm her down. "I'm done with all the designs. All are ready to be introduced."  
Nathalie, relieved, put the papers aside and leaned back in her chair and let out a sofrt sigh of relieve  
A look at the clock on her tablet tells her that it was way after midnight. She won´t get much sleep.   
Gabriel looked at her. "Do you want to finish work?"  
"That would only be logical now would it?" she said back.  
"it is late, we both won´t get much sleep."  
Nathalie nodded "That's true. In less than 4 hours my alarm will ring again."  
"If so." said Gabriel who loosened his tie now "I challenge you to a game of chess. If you win, I will give you the day off tomorrow."  
Nathalie grinned. "I accept the challenge." She got up from her seat and took off her jacket and sat down on the couch while Gabriel got the chess board and the figures from a shelf.  
"Black or white?" he asked.  
"Black please. I'm more likely to win with them," Nathalie replied.  
Gabriel had to smile slightly when he was drawn to her. Both took the respective figures and placed them on their side of the board.  
"You haven't played with Adrien in a long time" Nathalie said.   
That was true.When Emilie was still there and Adrien was younger, Gabriel had often played chess with him. Adrien loved to play against his father and even beat him now and then. When he even got his own chess set from him on one of his birthdays, Adrien had been overjoyed. But since Emilie was gone, they hadn't played. It was only between him and Nathalie that they started playing now and then.  
When Adrien was still playing against him, it often happened that when he didn't know what to do, Nathalie came to his aid. She was an incredibly intelligent woman.  
"Gabriel?" Gabriel tore it from his thoughts.  
"Yes?" he said quickly  
"You can start." She said.  
"Oh yes of course"  
"Are you too tired to play?" Nathalie asked him.  
"Not so. I was just lost in thought."  
It was quiet between the two for a while. Both were immersed in their features. Nobody wanted to make it easy for the other to win. Gabriel also liked that very much. With Adrien he had to be careful not to make it too difficult for him, which wasn't necessarily was a bad thing, but Nathalie was a real challenge.  
"Adrien won his last fencing tournament, he was once again the best," Nathalie interrupted the silence again.  
"He seems to be a natural."  
"He mainly does this to make you proud. He really would like if you would congratulate him" replied Nathalie and got a sigh from Gabriel.  
"I know,I just don't know how to deal with him now that Emilie is gone ..." Gabriel admitted quietly.  
"Adrien is a good boy. He doesn't do anything bad, he get good grades and doesn't break any of your rules." 'Only you and I have one thing in common. We cannot show feelings clearly 'Nathalie preferred to keep the last part to himself.  
"I know. I love my son more than anything ..."  
"Solo se honesto" Nathalie said softly and Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
"Jeanne you're starting to speak Spanish again."  
Nathalie just grinned. Years ago, when Gabriel and she were still teenagers, he had found out that she had a second name and since then it has been the case that when she starts to speake Spanish, which she had learned from her fathe, he starts to call her like that.  
She spoke the next words softly and monotonously so as not to spoil their meaning.  
"La depre-guntarte si nos besamos .." while she put her knight 2 fields away from Gabriel's king. "Checkmate my dear."  
Gabriel grumbled softly and thought about what to do next while Nathalie studied every fiber of his face. Gabriel still didn't understand a word of Spanish, but he wanted his son to learn this language. Nathalie had started to confess her feelings to him in Spanish but as always she had no reaction. Of course not. She might as well confess in German that Gabriel would understand even less.  
He crossed his arms and she smiled while she spoke softly "Espero que algún día, 'l pueda entenderlo"  
"I know that my chance of winning is small, Jeanne" grummbled Gabriel softly while crossing his arms.  
'That was at least almost right,' thought Nathalie.  
Gabriel shook his head "I can't think of any moves in which I can prevent myself from being in check again in a few moves, I think I'll give up"  
Nathalie grinned tripumphal.  
"Then I'll see her in two days, sir," she said as she got up.  
"Yeah .. see you in 2 days, rest well"  
"I will, thanks Gabriel." with these words Nathalie left the room and left Gabriel alone. The latter again looked at his chess board. Of course, he could have continued the game, but Nathalie really deserved a break.

"Did you hear that?" Adrien whispered to his little kwami as they hide in the kitchen from Nathalie so as not to be discovered.  
"Your father released his assistant," mean the little black cat kami  
"I didn't mean that. She told him that she loved him, but he didn't understand her."  
The little kwami just shrugged his shoulders and stuffed another piece of chees into himself.  
"We should change that!" the blonde boy decided. "I just can't ignore that anymore. He should know how she feels!"  
"Are you sure you should interfere in the personal affairs of your father and his assistant?"  
But Adrien wasn't listening to him, for he had already decided. He wanted to play Amore for them. And finally take matters into your own hands.

Gabriel sat in his study the following day and rubbed his eyes. In front of him was his 3 cup of coffee and yet he was still too tired.  
'At least we got everything ready last night,' he thought to himself, and took another sip from his cup.  
"Dad?" Adrien spoke cautiously as he knocked on Gabriel's office door and looked inside.  
"Yes? What can I do for you?" Gabriel returned and looked at his son, who shivered a little under the look.  
"I got sentences from Nathalie to learn to translate, but I'm not getting anywhere, can you help me?"  
Under normal circumstances Gabriel would now have given Adrien Nathalie's care, which could have helped him much better than he especially since she knew the language but he also remembered the words of Nathalie that he should be there more for Adrien.  
Gabriel put his coffee cup down and nodded.  
"Come here, I'll take a look at it."  
A slight smile spread on Adrian's face and he handed his father the booklet in which the sentences were.  
"Which one do you need help with exactly?" Gabriel asked and Adrien indicated one of the sentences  
"This is the hardest for me."  
"Siempre he estado enamorada de tí" Gabriel said in his mind.  
Adrien was now looking expectantly at his father. He had heard Nathalie say that once when they played Chees and now hoped that his father would recognize it firstly and secondly that he would get its meaning out.  
Gabriel scratched his head. Should he call Nathalie and ask for advice? But he had given her free, and she really needed this free time. Besides, she wouldn't be happy to hear from her boss on her day off. No, he couldn't do that.  
Rather he got his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and opened google. That was definitely something that could be solved with the Google translator.  
And indeed, Google gave him the translation  
'I've always loved you' what funny phrases did Nathalie write to teach his son? Gabriel thought  
And why did the words seem so strangely familiar to him?  
It took a little while but suddenly the knowledge struck him like lightning in a tree standing on a mountain.  
Nathalie had said that many times. To him. While playing chess. So she hadn't talked about the game .. No, she had talked about completely different things.  
With this knowledge Gabriel's face lost color and Adrien grinned proudly for a moment. His work here was done.  
He smiled at his father loan as he picked up the paper again.  
"Somehow I didn't think about that, thank you father!" he says quickly and his father only nodded absently  
"No cause .." said Gabriel  
'Was the knowledge a little too much for him?' Adrien thought. Did he overdo it?  
"Do you need anything else? .." said Gabriel  
"Uh no, thanks that was all."  
"I would like to be alone again then"  
"Oh yes. Of course. Thanks again!" Adrien said as he left the room. He closed the door behind him and looked at it one last time.  
Hopefully he had done the right thing.

2355/5000  
It had been a few days since the knowledge finally came to Gabriel. As the professional fashion designer he was, of course, he hadn't shown any sign of it. But whenever Nathalie was immersed in her work, his eyes went to her. Could it really be? Could she really be in love with him? Since when?  
But now that he thought about it. She had always been by his side, had supported him. Even when he hadn't treated her well, she stayed with him.  
She also seemed to be the only person next to Emilie who knew how to deal with him to achieve her goals. How cleverly she had been able to wrap him around the finger at that time and convince him that his son could go to school. Gabriel still didn't know exactly how she did it.  
And at that time, without hesitation, she infected the broken Miraculous to save him.  
In addition, the hug she had given him when he was devastated and wanted to give up remained in his memory until today.  
"Sir?" Nathalie called out of his thoughts and he quickly shook his head  
"Yes?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to Veierabend now, I'm done with all the tasks"  
Gabriel nodded, but he was too curious to know.  
"Wait before you go. Are you going to play another game of chess with me?"  
Nathalie raised an eyebrow.  
"I just want revenge." he added quickly  
Nathalie nodded. "This is fair."  
They both took their usual places again and put up their figures.  
Gabriel was much more nervous than last time. What should he answer if she said the sentences again?  
Nathalie and he had always been very close, but could he imagine them so close? His head became empty at the question. He didn't come for no reason.  
Emilie would have been a reason for anyone who thought normally, but she was in a magical coma without waking up in a glass coffin in the basement, and Gabriel had tried so many times to get to the Miraculouse. How many countless attempts had he made to get to the Miraculouse. And each of them failed.  
He looked up for a moment while Nathalie considered which move she would take next.  
She, on the other hand, was here. She was alive. And she was a great woman.  
"What's up Jeanne? You don't normally need that long," Gabriel teasered a little  
"No me apures" meant this back before she made her move and the game continued  
It was quiet between the two for a while. They concentrate on the game, but when it was Gabriel's turn to move, Nathlie said the following words in a monotonous, almost teaser-like voice  
"Siempre he estado enamorada de tí"  
Gabriel raised his head and looked at her. She in turn looked at the chess pieces. He grinned and answered  
"Me lo hubieras dicho antes".  
Now it was Nathalie's turn to turn pale. She looked at him in amazement. She looked like a frightened deer that had just run in front of a car and threatened to be caught by it at any moment.  
Gabriel had understood her. Time seemed to stand still for minutes. Nobody said a word they just looked at each other.  
Did Gabriel expect anything from her? Was he going to make it clear to her now that he wasn't accepting her feelings? Then why didn't he say anything?  
Were only a few of many thoughts in Nathalie's head until she couldn't stand the tension anymore. She knocked her over and got up  
"See you tomorrow sir!" she called while she wanted to walk past him and hurry to the door.  
Gabriel, however, held her arm.  
"Wait Nath."  
Nathalie's heart pounded as Gabriel got up. 'That's it. It's all over, 'she thought, but it wasn't.  
Slowly Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and took her arm  
"I'm sorry I didn't notice .." were his words and Nathalie was shocked to be unable to do anything.  
"Why .. why didn't you ever say it?" Gabriel asked her carefully and Nathalie shot the cheek red.  
"Emilie .." Nathalie whispered softly and it looked like Gabriel had just remembered his wife. He broke away from her and looked at Nathalie in her reddened but still beautiful face.  
She looked as helpless as he what they should do now. Gabriel could not deny that his heart was beating faster when he saw Nathalie.  
"I .. don't expect them to love me back .." Nathalie finally spoke up.  
"I never wanted to tell you, after all you have Emilie"  
Gabriiel shook her head. He really never thought that Nathalie would have feelings for him.  
"It, I just can't understand it yet," he admitted  
"I think I just need time to process this and make a decision."


End file.
